The New Year's Dance
by Silver Azure
Summary: The New Year's Dance is coming up and Caitlin wants her night to be perfect, Jen can't find a date so Christian calls up his cousin...read to see who it is. RATED K PLUS FOR SOME SUGGESTIVE THEMES.


It was December 29th and Caitlin was eagerly awaiting the big New Year's Dance, everyone was excited as well but none more than her. She was going to buy a dress and get all dolled up for the dance and she wanted to ask Christian to the dance which would make her night perfect, Caitlin was reading a magazine with dresses in it. It had dresses in all shapes, sizes and colors! Now Caitlin was at work but her focus was more on her perfect night than the customers. Meanwhile Christian and Jonesy were also hard at work…well if you call insulting obese customers and slacking off work, Jonesy and Christian were going as well;

"So who you gonna ask to the dance?" asked Jonesy

"I don't know, maybe Caitlin" replied Christian

Just then as Christian and Jonesy were talking an obese woman came into the store looking for a nice pair of heels for the dance;

"Hey do guys like have a nice pair of heels?" asked the woman

"We do but considering your weight within ten seconds they'd turn to flats" joked Christian

"Hey watch it, I'm an activist you know!" exclaimed the lady

"I wouldn't say quite active enough" joked Christian

The lady angrily stormed out and Jonesy was laughing hysterically as per usual when Christian makes a fat joke.

"So back to business, who're you gonna ask?" asked Christian

"More than likely, I'll be taking Nikki" replied Jonesy

Nikki had just arrived at the Khaki Barn, she was fifteen minutes late but she didn't care and the Clones really weren't going to open their mouths about it as they were intimidated by her. The Clones also were really excited about the dance;

"So who are you like gonna ask to the dance?" asked Kirsten to Kristen

"I like don't know, so many cute boys so little time" replied Kristen

Even Chrissy didn't know who she wanted to go with, Nikki was gonna go with Jonesy and she knew that he was going to ask her to the dance so she really didn't need to prep herself for an answer. Back at the Lemon, Caitlin was still browsing through her magazine when she came across a dress that really caught her eye; it was a pink dress with little frills on it and it was pretty cheap.

"Christian would so love me in this" she said to herself

After a few hours, it was finally break time and everyone headed to the table

"So Jude, who you taking to the dance?" asked Christian

"I'm taking Starr, dude" replied Jude

"How 'bout you Wyatt?" asked Christian

"More than likely I'll ask Krista, the new barista at Grind Me" replied Wyatt

Jen then appeared with a sad look in her eyes

"What's wrong brah?" asked Jude

"Nobody's asked me to the dance" said Jen all sad

"You could go with my cousin, I'll give him a buzz" said Christian

"You'd do that?" asked Jen

"What are friends for?" replied Christian as he picked up his cell phone and called his cousin

"Hey Caitlin, who're you gonna ask?" asked Jen

Caitlin was pointing to Christian who had his back turned to her and didn't notice she was pointing at him, Jen smiled and gave Caitlin thumbs up.  
"Hey Nikki, wanna go with me?" asked Jonesy

"Thought you'd never ask" joked Nikki

"Alright, it's done" said Christian as he hung his cell phone up

"Oh you're so awesome!" exclaimed Jen as she got up and gave Christian a hug

"Hey, Caitlin would you wanna go with me?" asked Christian

Caitlin's eyes lit up when Christian asked her

"I'D LOVE TO!" she squealed happily

Christian was happy that Caitlin said yes, even though unbeknownst to him had he not asked, she would've. After some time just hanging out, it was time to get back to work…even though in Christian and Jonesy's cases it was more hanging out and angering obese customers than work but they were still getting paid for it. After a few more hours it was finally quitting time, Caitlin was going to go shopping for her dress and though she wanted him to come, she couldn't have Christian come with her as she wanted to surprise him for the dance. When Caitlin went to the store…there it was the dress she had seen just as it was in the magazine, pink with frills.

"Yay they have it!" she exclaimed

She went to get it fitted and everything and Caitlin fell in love with the way she looked in it and immediately bought it. Christian's cousin was going to be loaning him a tuxedo and then Christian got a text from his cousin;

"_Hey cuz, I'm en route and I got your tux…that girl better be cute or at least hot because if she's not I'm gonna kill you for this" _

Christian replied;

"_Shove it, I'll send you a picture of her"_

Christian sent his cousin a picture of Jen and after ten minutes he got a reply

"_She's hot…you got lucky"_

Christian replied;

"_Shut it, what time do you think you'll get here?"_

Christian and his cousin were texting back and forth and forth and back when his cousin had finally arrived.

**[THE NEXT DAY]**

Everyone was sitting at the table when Christian had brought his cousin along with him

"Guys, Jen…I want you to meet my cousin Duncan" said Christian

There Jen saw him, his black hair with a green Mohawk, his soul patch on his chin, piercings and skull shirt…she fell in love.

"H-hi Duncan!" she said as she blushed

"Sup?" said Duncan as he sat down next to her

Now Christian, not normally known for his matchmaking skills really hit the bull's-eye on this one as Jen and Duncan really began to hit it off.

"I knew they'd hit it off" said Christian to himself

"Don't they look cute together" said Jonesy

Christian began to laugh a little bit as Duncan gave him the finger and chuckled a little.

_(A/N) My first 6Teen fic in sometime, yup Duncan from the Total Drama series is Christian's cousin…go figure! Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I'll be posting more soon._


End file.
